Free Vacation
by xo3rinxo
Summary: This is the story of Alec and Jane. How did they end up in the Volturi? This story is not resolved, but after reading breaking dawn, its to far off-base to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These wonderful characters and ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, but may follow my orders and appear in the story.

Chapter 1:

I couldn't believe it. It had always been my dream to go to a foreign country. Besides the occasional family trips to Canada this was my first time ever leaving the United States. I expected to be homesick, but I had felt nothing but pure excitement as I left the Italian airport and boarded the tour bus.

Everyone on this bus was approximately my age, around 13 to 18 years old. I didn't really know anyone other than my best friend Jenna, who'd come with me. I was so excited when I found out that we had both gotten the letter. The letter that had to be the most exciting day of my life…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mom!" I yelled pounding down the stairs from my room, "You'll never guess what came in the mail this morning." I handed her the letter, "Can I go? Can I go? Pleeeease!" I begged.

The letter was from some agency interested in spreading foreign cultures. They were looking for relatively good students to come to Italy, and learn about their lifestyle and country. I'd read the entire letter, several times actually, it seemed to me as if it was an all expense paid vacation to Italy. I was still jumping up and down as my mom continued to read the letter. This could be the start of my dream to travel the world. One day I hoped to visit every continent, maybe even Antarctica.

"I don't know about this," my mother said, "I need to talk to your father." She'd taken the letter into the other room, where my dad was watching football.

"Please let me go, please let me go," I begged as my mom handed him the letter.

"I don't know Jane, all the way to Italy?" he asked peering at me through his large glasses.

"I know dad but its next month over summer vacation, so I wouldn't miss any school and it's free. I would get to see Italy, Dad! It's an honor to be picked really, and they picked me because I'm a good student…"I was ranting, I wanted to go so bad.

"She's right," he said to my mom, interrupting my speech, "It would be a good experience for her, and she's been doing really good in school lately. I don't have a problem with her going, if she brings me back a souvenir of course."

"Thank you Dad! Mom, can I? Can I please?"

"Oh alright," she said smiling, "You can go."

"Thank you!" I jumped up from the couch and gave them both a hug. "Yess!" I yelled running down the hallway, grabbing my cell phone. I was to excited to send a text message, so I dialed jumping up and down the entire time.

"Jenna!" I screamed into the phone.

"Jane," she yelled back faking the same excitement as me, "Why are we so happy?"

"I'm going to Italy!"

"OMG! You got that letter too?"

"No way are you going?"I was still jumping up and down.

"I don't know I just got the letter I have to talk to my mom, I'll let you know as soon as I do."

"Ok call me soon!"

I snapped the phone shut and started pacing the hallway after what felt like hours it vibrated in my pocket. I opened the phone and screamed. It was a text message from Jenna. We were going to Italy together…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jane? Jane?" Jenna was poking me in the side. "We are almost there!"

I opened my eyes and looked out the window it was beautiful. Green forests and trees spread out as for miles until they were overtaken by the purple mountains off in the distance. "Wow," I said reaching for my camera.

"I know can you believe it? We are actually here in Italy." Jenna said as she combed out her long blonde hair, "this is so exciting, best summer vacation ever!"

"Definitely."

It all seemed so distant now, I remembered my mom driving me to the airport, telling me countless times to be careful, to stay with the group, don't talk to strangers… Now all of sudden after counting down the days for a month, here I was in Italy.

I followed Jenna's gaze to the beautiful dark stone wall that was growing in the distance, the only thing separating us from the city. The sun was beginning to set it the sky, but in the dim light I could make out the words on the sign we were passing. "Less Than One Mile to Volterra," sign broadcasted in reflective letters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

We'd just passed through the gate leading to into the city. The narrow stone streets were beautiful, winding like a maze through the castle-like city as the moon rose higher in the sky. The bus drove slowly eventually coming to a stop in the middle of the city.

Our tour guide stood a few rose ahead of us, at the front of the bus. She was very pretty. She had long and wavy mahogany hair complementing her violet eyes, and contrasting her extremely pale skin. "Welcome to Volterra." She said waving her hand dramatically toward the city just outside the bus windows. "I am Heidi, as you most likely already know and I will be your guide through the city for this week. In a few moments we will all leave the bus to collect our things. We will meet up in the Hotel Lobby just up the street. On the way you may wish to find a friend to room with." She flashed a smile although it seemed more threatening than welcoming.

I could not explain to myself why but I found myself frightened by this women. I flinched as I passed her getting off the bus, and quickly headed to the farthest end of the group, Jenna right behind me.

"Roomies, right?" she asked.

"Of course," I said as we walked to get our things. I grabbed my two large duffle bags and followed Jenna towards the hotel.

The hotel we were staying at was very fancy and our tour group had an entire hallway of rooms on the top floor. I had never stayed at a 5 star hotel before. I walked over to the window and gasped. "Jenna, look."

"Wow," she said appearing next to me. Looking out the window we could see the entire square. Straight ahead was the huge clock tower that dominated the opposite side of the square and looking down was a beautiful fountain expanding through the middle of the crowds. Lights flashed in the water causing it to change colors every few seconds. The view was beautiful.

I turned away from the window and began unpacking my things I set my things on the first bed and then went to take a shower and change in the bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom and through the small kitchenette and into a small room to see Jenna flipping through TV channels.

"This place is huge."

"I know, I feel like a famous person right now," she said kicking her feet up.

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep now though."

"Seriously? Why we finally don't have anyone telling us to go to bed early! Party on!"

"Um, yeah this is really a party, watching a movie in a language I don't understand. Anyway its almost midnight and we are meeting early tomorrow at like six or something."

"True, oh well, I'm just going to stay up anyway."

"'Kay night."

An annoying buzzing sound woke me up; I groaned rolling over so a pillow was on top of my head. The buzzing eventually stopped or maybe I just blocked it out, I slipped back into unconsciousness.

I snapped my eyes open sitting bolt upright to see Jenna was already on her feet heading for the door. "THUD, THUD, THUD".

"Who is it?" Jenna yelled tearing the door open.

Heidi stood in the doorway, "Girls," she snarled, "You are late." Her nostrils flared as she took in the room. She had an odd look in her eyes, almost like hunger. The purple color of them, that had fascinated me yesterday, seemed darker today.

"Sorry we overslept…" I mumbled.

"So it would seem, you have five minutes to get downstairs to the lobby," she snapped disappearing from the doorway.

I wasn't prepared to cross her. Something about her told me to keep my distance. Hurriedly ran towards my duffel bag, searching for an outfit. When I looked up the door was shut and Jenna was doing the same.

I jumped into my clothes and ran to the bathroom. I swished with mouthwash simultaneously pulling back my hair. I through on some eyeliner ad put the rest of my makeup in my purse. I jogged back to the bedroom to wait for Jenna.

"C'mon," she said walking out the door. I followed catching up with her in the elevator.

"Is it just me or does Heidi give you the creeps?"

Jenna shrugged, "I just don't want to see her angry."

We caught up to the group just as they were leaving. Wow that was close. Today we were just touring the city.

I felt like such a tourist as I snapped picture after picture of the beautiful scenery. It was embarrising but I couldn't stop, it was so pretty. The brown stone walls surrounding me seemed almost medieval, yet so much more open. The sunrise was incredible as it crept slowly over the stone wall.

As we left the square my heart fluttered as the lack of wall revealed an entire street of little boutiques. Yesss… I screamed internally.

I turned to Jenna with my jaw dropped, "Two words," I said, "Italian Shopping."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

In the early morning we took a brief tour of a few of the streets, darkened by the thick layer of clouds overhead. Heidi walked swiftly ahead of us and spit out random facts about history and architecture, she seemed very bored.

I wasn't really paying attention until, I was handed something that looked like a credit card. Whatever agency that was sponsoring are trip was buying us food. We each received a sort of credit card that was to be used to buy food for the entire trip. I looked back to Heidi who was still drawling on in front of us. I was shocked to hear our dismissal.

"That's all for our tour today," she drawled, "You have all received your cards now, and you are free to walk the city by yourselves. Stay with a friend and don't go too far. Meet back at the hotel by sunset."

I was really beginning to like this trip; maybe the entire thing will be this unstructured. "Are you thinking shopping?" I asked Jenna.

"Totally, but food first I'm starving."

We sat outside, next to a small food-stand eating sandwiches as the sun finally broke through the clouds. I smiled up at the sky, I loved the sun, I was happy that was not one of the things I had to leave at home.

"Think I'll get a tan Jenna asked?"

I laughed, "I doubt it , there are walls everywhere, no matter where you go you're in the shade."

"Yeah, I guess," she mumbled. "So shopping?"

"Heck yes!" I said running towards the street, so many shops so little time.

We were walking out of a shoe store when he caught my eye. He was adorable, about my age and just a few inches taller than my petite figure. As I was ogling, I tripped over my own feet, sending the bags of shoes in my arms tumbling onto the dark brick sidewalk.

I blushed as I bent to gather the bags and looked up smiling to where he'd been standing across the street but he wasn't there. Jenna tapped me on the shoulder and I turned.

"Are you alright?" he asked appearing next to Jenna.

"I'm fine," I said laughing, "That's embarrassing."

He laughed, "I would have done the same thing of I'd been walking when I saw that smile."

I smiled at him he was so cute.

He flipped his dark hair out of his eyes, "So where are you two from?"

"The U.S," Jenna said reminding me of her presence, "Do we really look that much like tourists?" I grimaced I knew I needed to put the camera away.

"No, but I can tell by your accent. Would you ladies like a tour of the city?" he asked, smiling at me again.

"Why not? No more boring history facts right?" I said jokingly.

"Nah, I can't even stay awake through history at school, much less preach about it."

"Let's go," Jenna said.

"So where to…, um, what was your name?"

"I'm Alec."

"Jane," I said.

"Jenna."

"So where to?" I asked again.

"Um, I'm not sure what did you guys want to see?"

"Shopping!" we said in unison, and laughed. Alec led us around to the streets where he said his sister was always shopping. I felt bad, so we didn't actually go into many of the stores. No doubt I would next time they set us free anyway. I was memorizing all the street names.

"So what do you do for fun here?" I asked.

"Hang around with friends I guess. There are usually soccer games or something going on in the park, want to go watch."

"Yeah!" Jenna said, she'd always been more of a sports fan than me.

We were on our way to the park when I noticed how dark the sky was getting. "Um guys, I think we gotta go, we have to be back by sunset remember?"

"Oh yeah,"

"What are you guys vampires or something?"

"Not quite," I laughed, "But you think you could tell us how to get back to the square? That's where our groups meeting."

"I have nothing else to do."

"Cool, thanks." Jenna said.

We walked more quickly through the streets as the sky grew darker. Soon enough the clock tour came into view overhead.

"So, what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Alec asked.

"Not sure," I said, "I think we're touring some cathedral." Jenna nodded.

"Hmm, sounds fun, think your tour people would let me come?"

"Go for it," I said.

"Yeah," Jenna added, "If you can get past our scary tour guide."

He laughed, "Well I have to get going, maybe all see you guys tomorrow," he said giving us each a hug.

After a quick head count me and Jenna were back in our rooms "Aww… He totally likes you," she squealed.

"I don't know, maybe…" I smiled, "he is so gorgeous! Do you think he will actually come tomorrow?"

"You think Heidi will let him?"

"I doubt it, she doesn't seem to be enjoying this too much. I've never seen someone so attractive be so frightening."

"Well if he does do you think he'll bring a friend?"

I giggled, "Maybe we can ask him."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :

I recognized the sound of the alarm clock this morning and jumped up, hoping to avoid another encounter with Heidi. I dug through my clothes trying to put together an outfit and blushed to myself as I realized I usually didn't care what I wore. As long as it matched I was usually happy.

I finally ended up in an empire waist shirt and light skinny jeans that looked great on my slim figure. I ran for the bathroom and Jenna huffed as I beat her there. I felt bad as I took my time straightening my short brown hair perfectly. She could wait; I wanted to look good today. I wasn't sure if I really liked Alec yet, but he was funny and looked adorable with his straight dark hair. Okay, maybe I did like him.

I walked out of the bathroom, and Jenna broke through my dreamy thoughts.

"About time," she said looking me over, "Ooh, you do like him, I knew it!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Okay fine, but then why are you dressing up to impress me?" she asked smiling devilishly.

"Ugh, hurry up I said I really don't want another visit with Heidi.Who knows, in her book maybe it's the death penalty for being late."

"Ha, I wouldn't doubt it but we'd be down there already if someone wasn't hogging the bathroom, your hair does look cute though."

I sat on my bed fixing my makeup while waiting for Jenna.

Soon enough, Jenna and I were once again at the back of the group, as far from Heidi as possible. I jumped as someone tapped me on the shoulder, and then quickly turned to glare at Jenna.

"Oh, hey Alec!" I said looking over to Jenna who was talking to the guy walking next to her.

"Hey," he said, "how are you this morning?"

"I'm good, how about you"

He smiled, "I'd say it's a pretty good day. So is this the big scary tour guide?" he nodded toward Heidi. I blushed realizing that in reality she was just a gorgeous girl in her early twenties, with a rather dramatic sense of style. Then why did she scare me, maybe it was my imagination.

"Yeah," I said looking down.

"She's pretty terrifying," he laughed and I blushed.

"Well you didn't see her angry." I made a quick excuse.

Alec walked with me through the tour, and it wasn't until Heidi announced "free time," that I noticed Jenna's absence.

"Have you seen Jenna?" I asked Alec looking around.

He pointed towards the middle of the group, where Jenna was still talking to that same guy giggling. I smiled Jenna would go get a boyfriend the second a guy liked me.

"Well she looks busy," Alec said looking back to me, "Do you want to go with me and get something to eat?"

I smiled feeling confident in my new outfit, "Like a date?"

"Is that what they call it back in the U.S.?"

We went for pizza in a little restaurant and sat outside, surrounded my pretty white and blue flowers. I looked up at the sky as the sun yet again broke through the clouds. When I looked back down Alec was coming back with pizza, this trip is to perfect.

I was upset that he wouldn't let me pay for my pizza, "Really its my parents money anyway"

"Nope," he said grinning at me.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Nothing," he was still smiling, "You have to get back to your tour before the big bad tour guide gets you I giggled. He was right the sun was starting to set already, tonight went by so fast.

Alec grabbed my hand and walked back to the square with me. We held hands the whole way there. It started to rain so we jogged between store awnings until the square came into view.

"Thanks," I said about to walk away. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back, kissing me quickly on the lips. I smiled bewildered.

"Sorry," he said smiling to, "That was way sudden, but you're only a few weeks and…"

"Don't worry about it." I interrupted him, "But I really do have to get back to the group, see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here."

I smiled, and hugged him quickly before turning to jog through the rain back to the hotel.

Jenna was already there waiting so I spoke before she could start questioning me. "What gives with the disappearing today?"

She grinned, "You have your guy, I had to find my own."

"Well, I said who is he?"

"His name's Mark, I was talking to him well you were in dream world all day."

I giggled, she had a point. "So were you, he's cute too though."

"Yeah, well what about you I saw you and Alec leave for freetime…"

"Oh we went for pizza." I thought about the entire night and smiled wider, now I knew he liked me too.

"And?"

"I asked if it was a date, and he didn't say no."

"You're not telling me something."

I blushed, "He kissed me!" I blurted out

"Aww…" she smiled giving me a high five.

"Now it's your turn too spill. What'd you do today?" We babbled on about the two guys for hours. Then I heard that annoying buzzing yet again. I woke up in an odd position on the end of my bed, I must've fallen asleep talking.

The morning was a battle for the bathroom, and a show as we each tried on every outfit we'd brought with us. Eventually we made it out the door, the last two to the lobby as always.

I was actually somewhat excited today, Alec said he'd be here and that meant we would get to tour the fascinating castles together. Heidi had been talking about it all week as if it was the highlight of the tour. Even she seemed to be in a better mood today as she lead us toward the incredible building.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :

My camera was charging back at the hotel so this time I paid more attention to my surroundings, hoping to remember them vividly. I felt as small as an ant, as I took in the size of the encroaching castle. The brown stone walls seemed to go on for impossible heights, until the large, threatening turrets touched the sky.

"It's incredible," I said in awe.

"You get used to it," Alec said indifferently.

"Have you ever been inside?"

"Not until today they only allow certain people and a few select tour groups inside, I should have brought a camera."

"Wow."

Heidi lead us thorough a nice lobby, with black marble floors and paintings of picturesque landscapes filling in the walls which might have contained windows. The desk in front of us was empty but beyond that opened up to an elegant staircase. The modern interior design did not match up with antiquity of the exterior. However, this new design was slightly more welcoming than what I had imagined we would find.

I saw that Alec too was looking around in wonder, "You get used to it," I said jokingly.

He grinned, "This place is amazing inside." Heidi began leading us up the staircase into yet another lobby-like setting. I noticed that Heidi hadn't spoken to us yet. Some tour this was.

"Gianna," Heidi said to the friendly women sitting behind a Mahogany desk. The matching paneled walls again held only pictures. Did this building have no windows at all? The room was welcoming but no one dared to sit down on the scatterd chairs and couches as two dark hooded figures gathered at the entrance of the hallway on the opposite side of the room.

"Welcome," the woman, Gianna?, said though I wasn't sure if that extended to our group as well. Again I felt unreasonably scared. I had nothing to be afraid of, yet my subconscious was screaming at me to get out. I ignored it, I'd felt the same way when I was near Heidi, and she'd done nothing to harm us.

I took Alec's hand hoping to stop my own from shaking nervously.

"This way," Heidi said following, the mysterious hooded figures into the hallway. The fluorescent lights flickered, throwing glares across the paneled wall of the hallway. Why wasn't anyone talking. An eerie silence had fallen throughout the crowd. A panel of the wall was slid aside by one of the figures, Heidi stepped through with us in tow.

We all gathered in a large round room with a ceiling so high it appeared nonexistent. The dark stone walls were making me claustrophobic. The hooded figures threw back there hoods revealing to mesmerizing faces. They were extremely pale, like Heidi, one with long dark hair the other's cropped short in a modern style. Both revealed eyes darker than their jet black hair. I trembled, and jumped slightly, as a voice rang out echoing in the chamber.

"Welcome guests! Welcome to Volterra!" Another robed man stood at the opposite side of the room, rising from one of several throne-like chairs. You could not classify this man as a certain age, though is white skin looked chalkier then the others, his long hair completely white, his dark eyes were bright with excitement.

"Jenna?" I asked looking for her beside me I sighed when she wasn't there probably with that boy again, what was his name? I couldn't bring myself to care enough to remember at the moment I turned to Alec. "I don't like this." I said.

His mouth moved at it looked like he was asking why but I couldn't hear him. The screaming had begun.

Dark figures that had been invisible in the lack of light now lunged at us from all sides. The mysterious people moved so fast my vision seemed to blur. I squeezed Alec's hand and felt his arms wrap around me protectively. I caught sight of a blood drained body collapsed on the floor, dead eyes still frozen wide in terror. I cringed into his chest as something hard knocked me out of his grasp.

I could see more and more bodies falling to the ground as I flew through the air. My neck snapped backward as I hit a hard surface.

A stone figure crouched above me. I felt a sharp pain in my neck that seemed to be lit on fire. The fire was spreading, but in spite of the pain I glared into my attackers eyes, recognizing him as the one who had welcomed us. At once he stood, looking at me curiously, as hunger raged in his bright crimson eyes. I was terrified, I felt myself lifted into the air as I was thrown recklessly against the wall, "Leave her," that same voice instructed.

The room might have heard, yet was still in complete chaos. What would happen to me, why wasn't I dead like the others? At this point I would have preferred to have been killed.

The fire was still raging and growing by the second, yet I still felt it when another body was thrown into the wall beside me, bleeding and face tortured in pain. I knew I must look the same way, but I recognized this figure I knew who it was. The pain pulled me under then, but I could still think coherently, "Alec," I tried to say but even in my own ears, my voice was lost in the ever growing fire.


	6. Chapter 6 and 7

Chapter 6 :

The fire was everywhere, I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, the pain had taken over all my senses. I clawed at the ground searching for some escape. I wanted to scream, but could not hear if I had made a sound. There was no relief from the painful fire, how long could it burn?

Eventually the fire did begin to fade, I embraced the relief and felt myself slip into unconsciousness.

When I woke the fire had nearly subsided and I found I could open my eyes. My throat was sore and my entire body ached. In a daze I stared at an empty stone wall until I found myself strong enough to sit up. My vision grew sharper as I took in my surroundings.

I had a vague last memory of a turret room but I was no longer the there. It was very dark yet I found I could still see. I was in a small stone room, with a rusted iron gate trapping me inside.

My throat was burning, a sensation different than being hungry. I could not ignore it, I dragged myself to the gate, and an odd sound escaped me, almost like a snarl.

A man came and stood before me. "Ah, Jane," he said, "I see we are doing better."

"What did you do to me?" I asked glaring into his eyes. I did not recognize my own voice. He collapsed before answering, his face twisted in horror. I continued to glare at him though I was not sure what was going on.

Eventually I stopped glaring, curious why the man was moaning as if in pain. Then he stood. "Hmm…" He said thoughtfully, "We must get you to Aro at once."

He opened the iron gate, "Who are you?" I asked though I leaped out the door grateful to leave the small space.

"I am Demetri." He said still looking at me curiously.

"What happened to me?" I asked growing angry as I found myself clueless and with little memory. But I remembered that room, large and round, and a boy, we had been tricked I remembered, all the others were dead. His voice brought me back to a painful reality.

"You are one of us now, one of the Volturi, a vampire." I wasn't surprised, or scared really I guess anything is better than being dead. I couldn't really remember much other than "dying". He stepped into a large round room. The turret room. Memories began to flow more freely. Names, Alec and Jenna. A white haired man attacking me. Alec broken and bleeding.

"Alec?" I blurted out, "Jenna? Where are they?!"

"Relax," Felix said as we walked to the center of the room, "Your boyfriend woke up hours before you, he keeps asking for you, he says he can't remember much else. Jenna is useless to you now."

I gasped, they had killed her! "I want to talk to him." I said frantically.

"Later," he said sharply, "Aro will be interested to see you".

Then I noticed that same white haired man coming towards us. The one who had killed Jenna. I was furious once again, I glared into his crimson eyes. Just as before the man fell to the ground, in obvious pain. Demetri slapped me in the arm and I turned to look at him. "Enough!" he snarled.

I turned again to see Aro back on his feet clapping. "Very nice, I knew you were special darling!" he crowed in excitement, "A wonderful addition to the guard, yes."

"What?" I asked confused now hadn't he just been in pain. And now he was happy?

"You have powers darling, let us test them." He called for a member of the guard.

"Ah Felix, this is young Jane she is simply marvelous." Aro then turned to me, "Go ahead dear show us what you can do.

I glared into the eyes of another horrid creature, how could they have killed them all? I wondered as I continued to glare. The man, Felix, was on his knees moaning into the wet stone floor. I smiled, this was kind of cool.

"Wonderful," Aro cheered on Felix's pain. "Ah and now you must be thirsty?" he asked satisfied I would be useful to them.

"My throat is burning." I said still a step behind.

"Bring one of them in." Aro called to Demetri.

A girl no older than me was dragged in by the arms, I didn't understand. Then I smelled her, delicious and warm, I did not think, I pounced. Her face was horrified, she grew pale as the warm crimson flowed through my mouth. At once I felt stronger.

Chapter 7 :

"Better?" Aro asked.

I grinned up at him I've never felt better in my life. I was no longer cold in the wet dark room, my throat stopped burning, my body didn't ache and I wasn't tired. It was incredible. I knew I should be sad since I had just found out I had lost my friend Jenna but as hard as I tried I really couldn't remember her. I didn't remember much else other than a few vivid memories of that last day. I remembered. "I want to see Alec now." I demanded threatening him with my new found painful glare.

"Very well," he said smoothly, "but one last thing, you must promise to join and be loyal to the guard."

"The guard?"

"Yes that would make you a member of the Volturi. As you've seen we will give you a safe place to live and food." He said the last part grinning.

"And if I don't join?" They had killed my friend after all, I was beginning to have second thoughts.

"We would have no reason not to kill you like the others. Though we could use your talent you are no use to us if not a part of the guard"

"I suppose I will be joining you then, on one condition." He nodded for me to go on, "Take me to Alec."

"Welcome to the Volturi," he called to Demetri, "Take her to him."

"Yes, master." His voice surprised me I had completely forgotten his presence, but reluctantly I followed him out of the deadly stone room, and out of Aro's ancient red glare.

I was now a member of the Volturi. Not that I'd had much of a choice. They couldn't honestly expect me to choose death. I'd already killed an innocent girl, I suppose that made me no better than them. Besides I had nowhere else to go.

I followed Demetri through a maze of endless paneled hallways and into another room where Alec sat on one of several chairs wooden scattered throughout. He was alone.

"Alec," I breathed almost silently.

"Jane," he replied with a smile.

"How are you?" I asked locked in his blood red eyes.

"Pretty good, you?"

"I'm good, so did the big bad volturi get you?" I asked looking over my shoulder, surprised to see Demetri was gone.

"Yeah, how about you."

"Well it was that or death not all that hard of a decision."

He chuckled "Its not so bad, now that I know you are alive. To be honest I've never felt better! And did you notice the strength."

I hadn't noticed the strength, but I did feel great. "Strength?"

He smiled picking up square stone, abou six inches around, solid. He held each side and tore it in half.

"Dang!" I said amazed, "That's pretty sweet I want to try!" I picked up another stone about the same sine and slowly ripped it to shreds, it was incredible. Who wouldn't want to be a vampire?

"Hey Alec guess what else I can do?"

He looked up at me confused and I glared at him. I grinned at him as he flinched sliding off his chair to the ground. I was about to let up, I couldn't see him like this it was cruel, when I fell suddenly embraced in pain. The pain was both physical and mental, though no one was hurting me I couldn't think I just kept seeing the saddest images of my life played again and again across my vision.

I blinked but continued to see that room of people all being completely massacred. Food for the beasts, I was now one of those beasts. I screamed and it stopped.

"What did you just do to me?" I yelled.

"Me? What did you just do to me that was horrible, worst pain of my life!"

"Didn't work for very long though. You did something back!"

"I did?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, one second you were groaning in pain the next I was on the floor seeing the saddest things I'd ever seen keep replaying. Like there was no happiness left in the world."

"Wow, that's pretty intense."

"Yeah. Wait a minute. This means that you have powers too!"

"Powers?"

"Mmhmm. Like how I made you collapse in pain before by just looking at you."

"Sweet so what's my power?"

"Apparently to make people be really sad, and block other peoples powers. Also known as mine." I added frowning.


	7. Chapter 8

_Okay I'm sorry this took so long and that its so short, but I wrote it in a hurry. It will get better, I hoping to tie it in with new moon soon! Please review, please!! No more until I get at least one! (hehe I have power!)_

Chapter 8:

I was surprised to find it so easy to adjust to my new lifestyle. I had memories, but I guess I just didn't have enough of them to miss being human. Human. That was an adjustment, dealing with the fact that I was a vampire. It wasn't too bad though, this life had a lot of perks, besides the speed, strength, and not having to sleep. I as a part of the guard was allowed to go anywhere in the world I pleased, searching for newborn vampires and older covens.

Alec was not so easy to adjust as I was, having lived in the city previously everything outside the castle walls was a reminder of his previous life.

I found myself at home as I wondered through the once menacing hallways of the castle. My stomach churned, I hadn't eaten in so long. I found Alec talking to Demetri in a room off to the side, their dark eyes reflected mine.

I quickly jumped in to the conversation discussing Heidi's soon return.

Felix came into the room then. "Ready for your first job?" he asked addressing Alec and I.

"No way!"

"You guys are coming with us. There's some wild newborns back in the South United States."

Alec and I exchanged and excited glance.

I soon found myself at the edge of the desert, we stepped out into the bright sunlight are skin shaded by out thick robes. The sound of fighting echoed through the wide empty space. Together we ran swiftly towards the chaos.

"The fun begins!" Demetri called as they came into view.

We'd taken a third of the group down before they realized we were coming. It was so easy it wasn't even fun. Then they began to fight back. I used my power to keep a few paralyzed on the ground, as I snapped viciously at the throats of their "brothers". The fight was over before it even started. I grinned.

"Excellent."

"Not quite yet," Felix' nose was up in the air, "A creator?"

Demetri was in deep concentration for a moment. "Just one," he finally responded, this way." He began running in the opposite direction we'd come. We swiftly crossed the desert reaching an abandoned building. I followed the others inside. A male vampire with blonde hair and crimson eyes was dead before he was in sight.

"Now, we are done," Demetri told us as he dropped the creators head to the ground, into a pile of scattered limbs. Felix through on a match, and the room quickly filled with smoke.

_Review please!_


End file.
